massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
BloodBaron
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} Prelude Born in the old world, Aloria, Gabriel was the seventh of the first children born to King Jegaku who ruled over a small mountain region populated by Elvin kind. And although these Elves were known as the "Blood" or "Savage" race, there were some humans living in the mountains too. A mix of humans and Elves living in strained harmony came to be one of the reasons why among many of the king's wives, Gabriel's mother was human. A half-breed of Elf and Human, Gabriel's childhood was tainted by the bullies of his half-siblings and the scorn of his own father. Only his mother cared, and even as 'tradition' demanded that no affection should be shown to the royal princes and princesses whatsoever, Gabriel's mother was kind and loving to her son and showed Gabriel a different world where one did not need to always fight and hurt others. And yet, tradition also overruled the boy's life: to fight to win and prove his 'worth' to the throne and his father. All that seemed like an impossible dream to the mongrel of the king's first litter of kin. As Gabriel grew older, the fight to live between him and his siblings were inescapable, and many times over did Gabriel fight to protect his life and his mother's. Only when the fighting got too far did Gabriel claim the life of his eldest brother and sister. When the King grew ill one long winter, one of Gabriel's elder brothers suggested a mass battle between of all the king's children to 'please' their father and to settle who the rightful heir to the throne was at last. All the other siblings but Gabriel eagerly agreed and pressed the suggestion further until the King finally allowed it to happen. In sveral short hours, the castle ran with the blood of humans and elves alike as each child of the king fought for their lives. Others died when they got in the way and among those killed were Gabriel's mother, who protected her newborn daughter, and Gabriel's lover. Driven by his loss and the rage towards this entire foolish ordeal, the young elf killed everyone he could find within the castle. His armor splattered with the blood of countless people, Gabriel saved the King for last. He drove his blade into the heart of his own father just as the Military guards burst through the doors. A chase ensued for the "Mad Prince" and only did they finally corner the him along an ancient cliffside did Gabriel's heel dip off the side and he fell into the strong current below. The moon was bright and shone oddly in the sky as a bright flash caught behind Gabriel's vision and he blacked out. It felt like he was dreaming, drifting and unable to move in a dark cold world. And then, a hook caught the scruff of his clothes and Gabriel was fished out of the sea and onto a Luukerdam ship in a new unknown world. Ceardia After recovering mentally and physically onboard one of the Luukerdam trading ships Gabriel stepped out onto Silver Edge's port, the center of this new region. Out in the open streets, people called out their sales and others asked for people to join their towns newly built. A man who showed Gabriel kindness just a couple minutes after he stepped off the bought noticed the elvish lad speaking to a recruiter. He nodded and grinned as Gabriel accepted an invitation into the faction called BloodMoon. "Wrong choice." the man had said, and Gabriel looked on questioningly. Funny. I never do seem to make the right choices at all. He thought as he looked around his new home. Later after several months of fighting for his life and for the lives of the others in hopes to maintain the town's presence, Gabriel left BloodMoon (later renamed Stormblades) in a desperate search for a place to find the peace he craved for. The darkness and the past he left behind began to surge constantly in the back of his mind, heightening a deep, restrained bloodlust. And it wasn't until he later joined Knights did his new witty leader tell him of a way to "fix" his nightmares. The blue lapis jewel on Gabriel's left ear was enchanted with purifying powers, surpressing unwanted rage and bloodlust and giving Gabriel a happier life in the Knights' town. But that all came to an end when his leader started taking a turn for the worst. Maybe it was some form of mental illness or the show of his true colors, but soon more blood was shed and Gabriel found himself trapped once again in a distressing struggle for peace and the nightmares returned. To soothe his thoughts, the young elf took a short traveling trip over the mountains of Knights and across the sea. The sights were wonderful and the areas rich with resources and a hungry Gabriel. starved by his travels, Gabriel sought for any prey he could find. A run away pig led the young elf to a small hamlet, it's buildings old and somewhat deserted. His ears could tell that people were nearby but unwanting to disturb the peace, Gabriel ran after his prey and just managed to catch it when a man in a red coat appreared and began to chase after him with a daimond sword! Surprised, Gabriel ran all the way back home and never returned to that strange little hamlet until later when he decided it was time to apologize for something he assumed he did wrong. The man in the read coat was named Undrask, a leader of the Sentinels of the town then named Eisenhardt. He explained the small hamlet was being rebuilt and added to by himself and the young woman, Piper Juunanagou. Much to Gabriel's surprie, the little town pulled itself into his heart and after spending some time there, he returned home with Eisenhardt still on his mind. Days passed with more ensueing fights in Knights by his leader's own hands and finally Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. He confronted his leader about the way he treated his townsfolk and friends and told him that what he was doing was wrong. The man refused to listen and had Gabriel chased out of Knights without a proper trial. But the young elf didn't mind at all. He had another home already in him mind. Humbly he went back to Eisenhardt where the Sentinels lived and asked Undrask and Piper if he could join them. They took him in with open arms. Since then, Gabriel's loyalty was to Sentinels and Eisenhardt. His vow is to always watch over it and protect it with all his might. Gabriel remains under the guidance and leadership of Undrask and Piper and is happy friends with his town mates and everyone he meets. A lover of fishing and a grand adventurer (when he's got time), no one can ever explain the happiness Gabriel has acheived in Eisenhardt. Perhaps for once, Gabriel Hart was doing something right. Ich Dien. "I Serve." Category:Members Category:Sentinels